Wasteland Blues
by FitchersBird
Summary: Some part of Saoirse knew that she should have been concerned when she saw herself standing to her left, staring at the grave. It seemed almost normal in the warm Mojave sunlight. Like meeting a friend you hadn't seen for a long time. "Why would he do that?" Her doppelgänger looked up and smiled. "To get you confused."
1. Chapter 1: Ain't That A Kick In The Head

**Fitcher Here: Howdy partner! Welcome to 'Wasteland Blues'. This is going to be my first long fanfiction and is essentially going to be a telling of F:NV with a F!Courier but won't follow the game word by word or quest by quest. Things will be shaken up a bit to make it more interesting. ****It will also be a F!Courier/****Vulpes** fic. As a warning it is a New Vegas fic so it will have swearing, drugs, murder etc. So anyone who isn't into that may not want to read it.

**This was beta'd by R3aper and written by me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

AIN'T THAT A KICK IN THE HEAD

The bright orange light of the Mojave sun blinded her seconds before the searing pain set in. Her head burned like the surface of the sun, demanding that she stay down on the bed. But she couldn't. Everything in her screamed at her body to sit up and lay back down at the same time. It was like strings were attached to her limbs and pulled at her in every direction, spasming and twitching before one overcame the other and she shot up gasping for air.

The room around her spun, and everything was fuzzy as if she'd had one too many bottles of whiskey. Her entire head ached like someone had taken a pickaxe to her skull and was still trying to bash it in, sending her doubling over in pain. The stale stench of dust mixed with sharp disinfectant wafted in the air around her along with the faint metallic scent of old blood. Her stomach swirled. Her mind raced. Everything was going too fast, moving too fast. She needed to _breathe_.

"Woah! Easy now." A pair of rough hands stopped her swaying and lay her back down onto the bed. Nausea built in her stomach as she tried to speak but found her voice unwilling to comply.

"Calm down there kid before you give yourself a heart attack. That's the last thing you need right now." the voice crooned, holding her hand as she tried to blink away the white spots and fog.

"Wha-what?" she stuttered. "Wh-h-e-where?" The face focused into that of a man with thinning white hair and bushy moustache. Soft wrinkles lined his sun-kissed face, becoming more pronounced as he smiled softly at her.

"Why don't you just relax a second." he said. "Get your bearings. Let me see what the damage is. Now, do you want to try and sit up?" It took her a moment to think then she nodded only to regret that decision immediately. With every move of her head the pain returned, but she needed to sit up. Needed to know where she was. She pushed herself up with his help, this time the world only spinning a bit more than it should, but not enough to send her into a panic.

"You better?" She nodded. "Good. Means that my patch up job went as well as I'd hoped. Now, first things first. Can you tell me your name?"

Her name? Of course she knew that. It was...It was...

"I...umm. I'm..."

"It's okay. I'll give you a minute."

It was then she realised she knew nothing. Not her name, her age or what she looked like. Everything was a mash of pictures like someone had taken her life, muddled it up and thrown it in the fire only to return the singed pieces like a sadistic souvenir.

Her name. She could almost taste it. It began with an S.

"Your name was on the delivery notice I found on ya." he said, noting she was having trouble. "But I couldn't recognise the spelling. Sa-rose or Sa-rise or something. Last name Song."

"Seer-sha." she said, the name coming to her like a thunderclap. "Saoirse Song."

"Good. At least you're remembering that much. I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings." He stood and grabbed a mirror off a side table close by. "I hope you don't mind but I had to go rooting around in your noggin' to get all the bits of led out. I take pride in my needlework but you'd better tell me if I left anything out of place." She took the mirror he offered, her hand still trembling. Bushy curls of ginger hair that framed her face were pushed out of the way by a bandage wrapped around her head. It looked as if she'd put on a bandanna crooked rather than she' was recovering from a bullet wound. Her eyes widened. A golden gun and chequered suit. A gunshot.

"I was shot." she said, her face blank at the realization she almost died.

"Yeah. It was quite bad if ask me but I was able to do what I could."

"You did good." she replied, her voice blank. Everything seemed to be in place. Seemed to be familiar. She continued to stare at her own reflection as if it would reveal to her what had happened. Pale blue eyes staring into each other with a stare she could only describe as wild. Confused.

"Here. Drink this." she took the bottle of water and downed it in one breath. The Doc smiled when she handed it back and muttered a thank you as her cheeks went red.

"I don't want to rush you but how 'bout you try walking a bit. Might as well if you're talkin's fine."

With a small nod she pushed the sheets off her half naked body and tried to stand. Her legs shook from days of laying idle, the muscles becoming weak. Then her knees buckled.

"Woah." Doc Mitchell cried, grabbing her. "Take it easy now. One step at a time."

Taking a deep breath she stood on her own, taking several steps. "Good show. Now try walking over to that Vigor-Tester machine over there."

Her steps were slow to begin with, like a child, but with each one she grew more confident until there was only a slight limp in her step.

"Well done. You're doing better than I thought you would. Go ahead and give the Vigor-Tester a try. We'll learn right quick if you got back all your facilities."

With a faint frown she pressed the button, holding the handle as she waited for the results.

"Well would you look at that." Doc Mitchell smiled, looking at the intelligence rating. A wave of pride washed over her and she couldn't help but smile. A nine. Maybe she wasn't an idiot after all.

"Maybe them bullets went and did your head some good. But that don't mean they didn't leave you nuttier than a bighorner dropping." He reached out and took her arm, allowing her to lean on him. "Come sit on the couch. Just need to ask ya a few questions. See if your dogs are till barkin'."

The questions took no longer than five minutes. They were simple enough but it still took her several moments to think of answers, as if her brain was still trying to make up connections.

"We'll that's all she wrote." Doc finished, placing the clipboard on his lap. "If you want some light reading I've got the delivery notice you were carrying with you. Hope you don't mind but I took a look through your things to see if you had any identification on you. All ya had was the notice with your name on it. Funny same Saoirse Song. Don't think I've heard it before though. Here. Take a look."

She took the notice from him and tried reading the words but everything was blurred. As if she was looking at it through fogged glass.

"I..I can't see it." Doc Mitchell pursed his lips and stood.

"You may need reading glasses. May be an effect of the bullet but you never know if you were born with it. It's a common issue." He came back moments later with several pairs of glasses in different styles.

"Don't know what your prescription is so just pick the pair that help ya see right."

Several pairs were duds but as she put in the final pair the world became clear again, the words on the page as obvious as the nose on her face. She could still read. That was a welcome bonus.

"Thank you." she said, picking up the delivery notice.

_Name-Saoirse Song._

_Courier No: Six of Six_

_Package 6 of 6_

_Deliver the package at the north entrance to the Vegas strip, by way of Freeside. An agent of the recipient will meet you at the checkpoint, take possession of the package, and pay for the delivery. Bring the payment to Johnson Nash at the Mojave Express agency in Primm._

_Bonus on completion: 250 caps_

_MANIFEST_

_This package contains:_

_One (1) Oversized Chip, composed of Platinum._

_CONTRACT PENALTIES_

_You are an authorised agent of the Mojave Express Package until the delivery is complete and payment has been processed, contractually obligated to complete this transaction and materially responsible for any malfeasance or loss. Failure to deliver to the proper recipient may result in forfeiture of your advance and bonus, criminal charges, and/or pursuit by mercenary reclamation teams. The Mojave Express is not responsible for any injury or loss of life you experience as result of said reclamation efforts._

Saoirse frowned. A poker chip? That's what she'd been shot for?

"Here." Saoirse jumped at the sound of the Doc's voice, embarrassed that she hadn't heard him coming. Now she understood why her perception score was low. He held out a blue and yellow jumpsuit, the number twenty one sewn on the back. "I got you this while I was looking for the glasses. Was my wife's. I think she was about your size and she hardly wore after we left the vault. Felt it was too...brazen."

She took the jumpsuit from him. "I..." she trailed off, her mind too muddled to make up a sentence that was logical. "I don't know how to thank you Doc."

"Not getting shot in the head again would do it. I think you should stay here a couple a days. I want to keep an eye on that wound and make sure your brain isn't fully scrambled. You will have some side effects and symptoms that'll make it hard to travel the Mojave without getting another bullet to the head. Better to know what they are before you leave then get an unpleasant surprise on the road."

"You've already done so much..."

"Don't mention it. It's what I'm here for after all. And there's not much sense in me fixing you up only to let you back out only half done."

He let her change in the bathroom, leaving her to her own thoughts. Her mind rung like a bell and blood rushed under her skin, down to her toes. She paused for a moment and listened as the Doc switch on his radio, the crooning and comforting music muffled through the wooden door and slowly the calm façade she'd been able uphold since awaking collapsed into desperate confusion. She had no idea who she was. All she had was a name and a delivery notice for a Platinum Chip she couldn't even remember having. She needed to get to the bottom of it. To find out exactly what had happened with the man in the chequered coat. And who the hell she was.

She closed her eyes and leaned against the sink. It was as if her thoughts were all tangled together like pieces of string stretched to their full capacity and intersecting all over the place. She needed to calm down and think. To think back to what had happened.

"_Hush little baby don't say a word."_

Her breath caught in her throat. That wasn't right.

"_Daddy's going to buy you a mocking bird_.**"**

The voice resonated in her head. Male, smooth and crooning as if talking to a child. She whirled around. The bathroom was as empty as ever. She turned back to the sink and washed her face in the irradiated water. It was warm but still helped relax her frazzled nerves. She needed to get out. If only for a moment she needed to walk around and do something other than wallow in her own thoughts.

When she left the bathroom Doc Mitchell sat on his couch reading one of his many books.

"Would you mind if I wandered 'round town for a bit?" she asked. He looked up from his reading and without warning her mouth went dry. Why was it so hard to ask?

"Just to get my bearings and ask about the men who shot me."

Doc Mitchell shrugged with a small smile. "Go right ahead. Might help jog your memory. I'd recommend talking to some of the people down in the saloon, or the metal fella, Victor. He's the one that dragged you outta your grave. Just be sure to return here if you head starts givin' you bother 'kay?"

She nodded and went to leave the Doc shot up, as if he'd remembered something.

"One minute. Just remembered somethin'."

He left to his surgery. She could hear his rummaging around for several moments, along with random muttering before he returned with something in his arms. It was about half the size of a forearm, painted gray with a small window and several dials.

"They call it a Pip-Boy. I grew up in one a them vaults made before the war. We all got one. Ain't much use to me now but you might want such a thing after what you've been through. I know what it's like having something taken from you." he slipped it onto her arm and smiled. "It's shockproof, waterproof, mostly bulletproof and it'll help you find your way around the Mojave more than your noggin'. It can also get some radio stations if you're so inclined."

She opened her mouth to say something but words left her. The gift was insanely valuable. He had already given her a second chance at life. Show owed her more than she would ever be able to repay and he didn't even know who she was.

"Thank you Doc." she said earnestly. "I shouldn't be long I just have need to...move my legs."

"Unstandable. Just come right in when you're ready, no need to knock. Come on, I'll show you to the door."

She thanked him again when he lead her to the door and opened it for her.

"You can save your thank you's for someone who deserves them. You've thanked me enough already."

"You deserved so much more than thanks doc." she smiled. "I'll be back soon."

"Oh, before I forget. You should try talking to Sunny Smiles at some point before you decide to leave town. She'll be able to help you learn to fend for yourself out there in the desert. If she ain't at the saloon she'll be at the water pipe. Wouldn't recommend going down there alone though. Geckos are attracted to the place and the last thing you need is a gecko bite."

With that she left Doc Mitchell's house, stepping out into the sunlight for the first time since she could remember.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think even if it's bad!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ain't No Rest For The Wicked

CHAPTER TWO

AIN'T NO REST FOR THE WICKED

"Blasted thing." the woman at the bar said, hitting the top of the small radio. "Shoulda made those free loaders pay for the damage."

"Before or after they tore the place to pieces in reply?" Laughed a young man on one of the stools at the bar.

The woman grumbled and gave up trying to get a better signal. Saoirse paused, her hand hovering above the bar. She had been the one who suggested going outside. To go and see what people knew but now that she was faced with it, the idea became more ominous. What if she freaked. What if they didn't like her? What if she made some sort of world faux pas that would make them run her out of town?

She paused and breathed. Now wasn't the time to panic. She didn't have that luxury.

"I could have a look." Saoirse said, regretting it almost immediately. Both pairs of eyes turned to her, staring as if she'd grown a third eye.

"You the stiff that Doc Mitchell was patching up?" the woman asked.

"Don't look so stiff to me." replied the man, looking her up and down.

Saoirse shrugged, unable to hold eye contact for long. "Lucky I guess."

The woman pointed at the radio behind the counter. "You're free to try. That blasted thing has been driving me up the wall for days."

"That's an understatement."

"A big word for you. You been at the books again Jed?"

"Funny Trudy."

With a small smile Saoirse stepped behind the counter.

"You got a screwdriver or a knife or somethin'?" she asked. The woman Saoirse assumed to be Trudy reached down and pulled out a small tool box.

"Should be one in there."

Taking out the fission battery from the radio she unscrewed the back. She could feel the judging stares from the fellow patrons but tried to ignore everything. If she didn't she'd freeze up and take forever to fix a blasted radio.

There was something about the radio, about the wires and electrical parts that made things click into place in her head. It made sense. Was logical and had a right answer. She knew what to do.

Finding the problem she reattached the loose connections and screwed the panel back into place.

_"Tell me quick! Ain't love a kick. In the heeaaaaddd."_

Trudy whistled behind her. "Would you look at that as good as new. Sit down I'll get you a drink. At least you deserve for fixin' the radio."

"Nothin' alcoholic please." she said, settling into a stool. "Don't want to mix whatever medication I'm on and drink." While she had been working the pain in her head had dispersed, but now that she had finished it slunk back, easing its way into every nook and cranny of her brain before it would scream at her again.

"Sure thing. Try the sarsaparilla. Same burn as the alcohol but won't leaving you drooling on the floor. What's your name kid?"

"Saoirse."

"Pleasure to finally meet you Saoirse. Here," she handed her the bottle, "The name's Trudy and this little piece of heaven is the Prospector Saloon."

Saoirse gave a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"You've been causin' quite a stir in these parts. Not everyday someone gets shot in the head and lives to tell the tale."

"My lucky day I guess."

"You're tellin' me. Doc Mitchell's a good sort though. If it wasn't for him half the town's population would have died of gecko bites." She picked up a rag from the counter and started cleaning one of the empty glasses.

"You in here for anything in particular or just the company?"

Saoirse twirled the bottle cap in her hands and looked down at the bar as if it held her answers. Her mind ached, making words harder to come by. "I was...actually hoping to see if anyone knew anything about the men that...shot me?"

Trudy snorted. "A bunch of free loaders if you ask me."

"Here we go again." Jed muttered, shaking his head.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Nothin'. Not as if you've been complaining about them for the past three days."

"They expected free rounds on the house!" she explained to Saoirse. "Then one of the Great Khans knocked my radio to the floor, 'by accident' after I forced them to pay up. Good for nothing mudsill the lot of them."

"Did they say where they were going?"

"Not sure. I think it was the Strip. That flannel mouth certainly spoke like them New Vegas folk. Too smooth for his own good. It sounded like they came through Quarry Junction up the I-15 and if that's the case then I can't blame them for not wanting to go back that way. Whole place is overrun with critters who just get mad when you shoot at them, what I heard. Merchants tend to treat the whole stretch of the I-15 like it's radioactive which it could be for all I know."

"How would you get to New Vegas without going that way?"

She put the glass down and leaned against the counter as she thought. "Hmm...If he wanted to avoid I-15 he'd have to go east and take Highway 93 up." she paused and watched Saoirse through narrow eyes. "You ain't planning on following them are you?"

"They took something that belongs to me. I need to get it back."

Trudy pursed her lips. "I guess. Just don't see why you want to get yourself into a heap load of trouble like that after what you've been through. If you really want to head to the Strip then your best bet would be to go down past Primm and round through Nipton and Novac. Longer that way but less likely to get you head bitten off."

Highway 93. She'd remember that.

"Thanks Trudy. You've been a big help."

"And you've been polite. Not something you see often in places right that. _Right _Jed?"

"Ah, shut it Trudy."

"Such a gentlemen."

The door to the saloon slammed open, a dog barging through soon followed by a young woman dressed in leather armour. Warm musty air washed through the saloon, the faint hint of smoke travelling in the breeze with it. Smoke wasn't usually a good sign but she tried to ignore it. She wasn't in any state to go and see what was going on.

"Mornin' Trudy." the redhead called.

"Sunny! Come see who finally joined the land of the living."

Sunny grinned and held out her hand.

"Please to finally meet ya'. The name's Sunny Smiles. I'm the sheriff around these parts."

"Only 'cause no one else will do it."

"Shut it and drink you scotch Jed." Trudy barked back.

"Saoirse Song." Saoirse replied with a faint smile, shaking the woman's hand. "Doc Mitchell said I should come to you actually. Something about helping learn to shoot."

Sunny shrugged. "Sure. Can't see why not. We could go just now if you like."

Saoirse shook her head. "I'd love to but my head's still acting up. Don't think gunshots going off will help it."

"No rush or anything. Just tell me when you're ready. I spend most of my time here or down at the water source anyway." Sunny paused, remembering something. "Don't go down there by yourself by the way. Damned geckos are attracted to it and good people have died down there 'cause of them.."

Trudy grimaced. "Another one?"

Sunny nodded and the bar went silent. Saoirse's stomach sunk and swirled. Someone had died from a gecko attack? _Died_. She ignore her twitching hand, aching to reach up and check that the bandage was still there and she wasn't just standing there like a forgotten spectre. She was there, she was alive and she needed to be thankful like that. Others didn't seem to have the same luck.

"I should probably head back to the Doc's house." she said when she'd finished off her drink, breaking the thick silence. "Don't want to overstay my welcome" By that point her head had began to pound. It was like some creature was clawing behind her eyes and scratching inside her skull. But she wouldn't mention that to them. At least if she was feeling the pain then it meant she was still kicking and not six feet under.

"You ain't overstaying at all." Trudy said. "Feel free to come back in any time you feel up to it. Nice to have a new face round here." Saoirse smiled softly and left the saloon with a short wave. It had gone better than she'd expected. No one had shouted at her or tried to shoot her. That was always a good sign.

Tumble weeds greeted her as she stepped out from the cool saloon into the scorching head of the Mojave sun. They bounded along the dirt roads, kicking up dust, rocks and whatever else had been dumped on the desert floor. The cool of the saloon had been nice while it had lasted, but the Mojave heat was more comforting somehow. The place felt less dead.

"Howdy." Her chest clenched and she gasped. She hadn't noticed the man sitting in a chair beside her. Small blue eyes watched her from under a rawhide hat and thick white eyebrows. His skin was dark and leathery with deep ridges and wrinkles hidden amongst the thick beard.

"Hi." she replied weakly.

"The robot fella went that way if that's who you're lookin' for."

_Robot fella...? Victor?_

There was a large blue object rolling across town in the direction the man had pointed. Long tubular arms hung down nearly touching the ground and it sped along on a single wheel.

"Thanks!" She waved back at the old man who replied in kind.

"Hey!" she called, running after him. "Victor?" The robot stopped at the sound of it's name and turned to her.

"Howdy partner!" he called, sounding happier than she thought was possible with robots. "Why aren't you looking as fine as cream gravy!"

"You're...the robot that found me...right?" she asked, breathing heavily from even the short burst of running. The screen on the front showed an image of a man in a rawhide hat, grinning at the world.

"Darn tootin'!" he called but didn't elaborate. Some part of her wasn't surprised and she chuckled under her breath.

"Can you tell me what happened?" she asked. "I'm kind of missing a lot of that part."

"Sure thing. I can do one better than that. Just watch." His face was gone, a video being played instead. She looked closer, trying to make out anything. The light was dim, the only source coming from a small lantern on the ground. She could make out faint struggling and the occasional mumbling but nothing coherent. Then the sound swam when Victor must have moved in closer, and she saw a glint of gold.

_~From where you're kneeling it must seem like an eighteen carat run of bad luck~_

The man wore a chequered suit, like Trudy had said and stood in front of Saoirse's bent over frame. His gun shone in the faint light and her chest tightening as her breathing came out in small gasps. This was all too much. She couldn't watch her self die even if she knew how it ended.

_~Truth is,~_she watched as the gun was raised, only a glitter in the dim light and she stopped breathing, _~the game was rigged from the start~_She knew the gun shot was coming, and even then she still jumped at the sound. It was true. She had really been shot in the head.

Victor's face returned, breaking her out of her dreaming state. She licked her lips and tried to form words but they had left her. There wasn't much she could say.

"Do you know who it was?" she asked, her voice small. "The man in the suit."

"Can't say I do. Looked like one of the city slickers though. Too smooth for his own good. You could try asking Trudy about it. She's a good sort, notices these kinds of people."

"Already have. Said they were heading to the Strip."

"Well then! At least you got yourself a destination. Try rest up first through. Don't want to have to pull you out of another grave."

"How did you film that tape?"

"I film most things I find odd for documentation purposes. Allows me keep better tab of faces and names. Wish I'd filmed the rascals when they moseyed on into town. Might have been better help to you that way."

She smiled, the panic starting to melt away from her. "You saved my life. I think you've done more than enough."

"Don't mention it! I'm always ready to lend a hand to a stranger in need."

"I have to admit. I don't recall ever seeing a robot like you before." She had been looking the robot up and down, trying to find anything about him that was familiar but nothing clicked. He was just as new as everything else she'd seen.

"I'm a Securitron, Rob-Co Security Model 2060-B. If you ever see any of my brother's tell them Victor says howdy."

"I will. Thanks again Victor."

"Happy trails!" And with that, he rolled off towards the town. She made a mental note to remember the robot and any that looked like him. If he was that friendly then perhaps his 'brothers' would be the same.

* * *

The Med-X was a godsend.

For two days she'd been given an injection every four hours to fight the pain that racked her. Something in her hated the fact that Doc Mitchell was using so much of it on a patient that didn't have the means to pay him back, but the other just wanted more. It was a relief from the pain and the panic. She could just sit there and sleep without an issue. Then there was the other side, the one she wasn't so fond of. Hallucinations. Voices.

It had been late at night. She sat on the couch in Doc's living room, reading another medical text while the radio played softly when it happened. She knew that what she was seeing wasn't happening. The world couldn't just alter itself, morphing into a twisted nightmare.

The idea that her mind was turning on her again flitted through her mind. After all, dreams were supposed to make little to no sense and it certainly made no sense. It couldn't be the Med-X, it wasn't known to cause hallucinations. But if that was true then it was in her head. She wasn't sure which one scared her more.

The shadows flitted around the edges of her vision, appearing at the very corner of her eyes, disappearing when she looked, like a child playing hide and seek. They knew you could see them, take joy and pride in that fact, yet they continued to hide, teasing you with each glance they allow you to have.

"They aren't real." she muttered, trying to focus on the book. "They aren't real."

"_But I am real."_The gulp of air she took in felt like she had just swallowed dry wall. Her entire mouth went dry and throat clenched, a sharp pain rising in her throat as if something was trying to push itself out of her. A man stood in front of her, seeming as real as herself. His warm brown hair was streaked with grey like the faint beard on his chin. Dressed in a white coat he looked like a doctor or a scientist yet for the life of her she couldn't place him. He smiled at her. "_Hello sweetheart. I've missed you."_

"You're not real." she whispered, unable to take her eyes off him. "You're not real."

The radio had become faint and crackled in the background.

_~Blueee Moooon. Now that I'm s-st-st-tanding alone alone alone. Without a dream in my my my~_

The smiled didn't disappear from the man's face at her words, instead he stepped forward and smooth out your hair like a parent would with a child.

"_You need to stop this now sweetheart. None of this is real."_

"Shut up."

"_You didn't climb out of that grave. No one ever climbs out of their grave."_His lips weren't moving now, the words no longer his. She stood beside him, without the bandage wrapped around her head like the original who stared at them both with wild eyes.

"_Nothing here is real. You aren't real."_Her doppelgänger smiled and held out her hand to her.

"_Come with us. Come home."_

"It isn't real." She whispered, unable to speak any louder.

She was so close to screaming that her chest physically ached in the attempt to keep it down. This was wrong.

"_Come home sweetheart."_

She slammed her eyes shut and gripped the book in her hands.

"Wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up-" she repeated the mantra over and over, each time gripping the book tighter.

"_-at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going."_

Then a hand touched her shoulder.

A small squeak of a sound, somewhere between a scream and a yell escaped her mouth and her eyes snapped open. She scrambled off the sofa to the hardwood floor, looking around in a panic for her attacker. The world swirled around her and slowly but surely, everything evened out. Returned to the basic normality that she knew.

Then she realised that her 'attacker' had been Doc Mitchell. He loomed over her, his brow wrinkled.

"You're jumpier than a deathclaw during mating season. You oka-"

"I'm fine." she interrupted. "I'm fine."

_No you're not fine. You're crazy._

"Maybe you should get some sleep." he suggested, holding out a hand to help her up. "Make you feel a bit better."

She didn't argue. If she didn't have to go through that again, she'd try anything.

* * *

On the third day he lowered the dose of Med-X. It was her last day in Goodsprings and he didn't want to send an addict out into the wastes. She knew he meant well, but that didn't mean she was happy about not having the pain free moments as often as she'd like.

That became more apparent when she finally took Sunny up on the training. If anything, she would have killed for Med-X to stop the ringing the gun shots left in her head.

Saoirse collapsed onto the desert ground and tried to catch her breath and stop the ringing in her ears. The varmint rifle Sunny had given her was clasped to her chest as if she'd lose it if she let go. Adrenaline rushed through her, under her skin and down her spine. She knew she needed to calm down. The trouble was over. The geckos were gone. That's why she was laughing.

Sunny laughed with her and held out her hand to help her up but she just waved it away.

"I'm fine here until my head stops spinning."

"It got rather exciting there at the end didn't it?"

"Someone almost died."

"Exactly. Almost." Saoirse smiled and shook her head. Her skull had stopped spinning and the white spots dispersing. She pushed herself up and brushed the desert dust off her jumpsuit.

"At least I now know to fight a gecko attack. I'm sure humans are the same."

Sunny scoffed. "Once you know how to kill one creature everything is the same. Just try not to shoot at random people. Don't think they'd like."

"Darn it. My master plan of shooting random strangers is ruined."

Sunny chuckled and filled a bottle with water from the source before throwing into her waiting arms.

I've got one more thing I can show you if you want." she said after downing half a bottle of water.

"Should I be worried?"

"Just survival stuff. Living off the land kind of thing. You'll need it if you're heading to Primm. That's about twenty miles of raiders, geckos and Powder Gangers."

"What do we need?"

"Xander Root which is beside the school house and Broc Flower which is up at the graveyard."

Saoirse was silent for a moment.

"Graveyard?"

"Yeah. You don't mind going do you?"

"N-no. Just checking I heard you right."

* * *

The graveyard was empty when Saoirse got there. The bodies of bloatflies and bark scorpions littering the ground along with bent tin cans and beer bottles. Her nose crinkled and she crossed her arms over her chest. The place looked unloved and as dead as the people it housed. A large water tower loomed over her, groaning and creaking while it shielded her from the merciless sun's rays. Her stomach swirled and chest clenched.

Her grave. A perfect rectangle in the ground. A small lantern sat at the edge and continued to glow in the morning light. She approached it with small steps, tightening her arms around her and digging her nails into her palm.

It almost didn't seem real. Everything was too bright and fuzzy through her eyes. Maybe she really had died. Now living in some limbo allowing her to live out her last job. At least that way she could explain off the hallucinations, the voices in her head.

She kicked dirt into the shallow grave, catching her breath as it hit. The thought of someone doing that to her. Of shooting her and dumping her in the hole, covering her in dirt until she was like every other grave here. Sitting, gathering Mojave desert sat and rocks while her body slowly rotted away, eaten by whatever insect life was left in the ground.

Her mind begged her to turn around. To leave the graveyard and stop thinking about it. She was alive now. That's all that mattered.

She ignored it and went to collect the Broc flower.

Picking a couple of the orange blooms from the stalk she went to leave the place, trying to avoid looking at her grave again. Then something caught her eyes.

A couple of cigarette butts. Distinctive, with markings she hadn't seen on regular ones. Then it came back to her.

_"Time to cash out."_

He had used them. The man in the chequered coat.

"Why would he just leave them here?" she asked the wind.

"_So you could find them."_Some part of Saoirse knew that she should have been concerned when she saw herself standing to her left, staring at the grave. It seemed almost normal in the warm Mojave sunlight. Like meeting a friend you hadn't seen for a long time.

"Why would he do that?" Her doppelgänger looked up and smiled.

"_To get you confused." _Saoirse scoffed.

"That's just paranoid talk. I'm not paranoid."

"_Maybe not. But you are talking to yourself and seeing things. That's a start._**"**

She pocketed them without looking back at her grave and left, leaving the groaning water tower, scenic views and her doppelgänger behind. Goodsprings could keep her grave for now. She didn't need it. She had work to do.


	3. Chapter 3:Born Down In A Dead Man's Town

CHAPTER THREE

BORN DOWN IN A DEAD MAN'S TOWN

To say that Vulpes despised the city of New Vegas wouldn't necessarily be the truth. The debauchery and sin that he surrounded himself with while undercover was sickening. His skin feeling clammy and unclean, even when he simply sat and watched NCR soldiers and citizens drink themselves into a stupor and bet away all their money before falling asleep in the gutter in the street. He didn't even like to think about the times he would take part in several of the vices that gripped the city, all to protect his cover as a civilian. It looked suspicious if he didn't drink.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to hate the place, despite it's downfalls. There was something almost hypnotic about it. The lights. The music. No one could truly hate a place with so much Old World wonder. Even Caesar, who had brought his Legion to Nevada take control of the Dam had become enraptured, wanting it as his own palace. His Rome.

But in the end Vegas was the Legion's antithesis, corrupt and dissolute while the Legion was righteous and unrelenting. In the end it would be theirs. Vulpes was sure of it.

The guard who stood at the gate of the Fort crossed his arm over his chest and bowed in way of greeting as Vulpes approached. It was the usual ritual, one he was familiar with. He saw more of the Mojave than many Legion troops, the Fort more alien to him than the Vegas Strip after his lengthy ventures. Vulpes returned the action and made his way up the hill to Caesar, passing the slaves acting like pack brahmin and the trader whose name escaped him. The bitter stench of blood and rotting flesh burnt at his nostrils, the bodies on the crucifixes now starting the decompose and attract flies. They wouldn't be disposed of until only their skeletons remained. A warning to any NCR troops looking over from the Dam. What happens to those who defy Caesar.

Two small boys ran passed him breathing heavily and sweating on their run down the stairs. They looked no older than ten. The same age Vulpes had been when Caesar had decimated his tribe.

"Keep going! You aren't allowed to stop until I say!" an instructor shouted from the gates above. The boys groaned but kept moving, muttering under their breath and pushing each other in an attempt to knock the other over. The instructor smiled wide and gave a mocking bow as Vulpes approached.

"Vulpes Inculta. Finally decided to grace us with your presence?" he said.

"What can I say Decimus? I missed you ugly face." The instructor snorted.

"Charming as ever. Although I guess you need it with a face like yours."

"Copying my insult doesn't make it clever."

"Bullshit." Decimus sniffed. "Didn't see you write a rule book."

"I did...in my head." Decimus rolled his eyes behind the dark sun glass and looked back to the two boys, now making their way back up the hill.

"How is the training going?" Vulpes asked.

"Which one do you mean? These kids or the even bigger ones in there." he motioned to the gate behind them with his thumb.

Vulpes raised an eyebrow. "Bigger kids?"

"Here I thought, like an idiot, that people got smarter as they got older but the new batch of legionaries are the biggest bunch of fuck ups I've ever seen. Just when I thought they'd improved in their melee, I give them a frag mine to disarm and one genius goes and jumps on it. Three recruits dead within a week."

Vulpes pursed his lips, subduing a laugh.

"Laugh it up all you want Fox." Decimus said. "I'll be the one laughing when it's your turn to train those idiots."

"I happen to be in the middle of an important mission from Caesar that will take me away from the Fort again for several weeks. Therefore," he slapped Decimus on the back. "Good luck with those recruits."

"I'll get you to do it some day wolf head!" he called after him. Vulpes shook his head and laughed.

Decimus had always been one of the more eccentric of the Legions instructors. Though he took his position seriously, that didn't stop him from teasing lower ranks and even higher ranking praetorians. Made people tougher and gave them a sharper mind in his eyes. Vulpes couldn't help but agree with him, after all he'd learnt everything he knew from the man, like most of the successful legionaries he knew.

A prime legionary stood sharpening his blade when he entered Caesar's main camp, the sound of metal against the stone and the sparks shooting away already feeling right compared to the overly happy tunes on the Strip. Even with the lack of bright lights and music it still held something more to him than the Strip. Here there was order and rules. No dissolute. No profligates. Only those who deserved the life they had and appreciated it. "Inculta!" Vulpes stopped at the sound of his name being called and Alerio running towards him.

"Alerio." he acknowledged.

The young Frumentarii stopped before him, and gave a small bow of respect before continuing. "Caesar wants your report."

"I thought as much. Is he free now?"

"He wanted to see you as soon as you arrived back."

"Then I will not keep him waiting. Vale." Alerio crossed his arm over his chest and bowed before heading towards the training area.

The praetorian outside Caesar's tent nodded when he past, allowing him to enter. Then he understood why Caesar wanted to see him so quickly.

He sat in his throne with his head in his hands, flinching as if being electrocuted every couple of seconds.

"Ave, true to Caesar." Vulpes said, bowing low and crossing his arm over his chest.

"Skip the theatrics Vulpes." Caesar grumbled, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "I just want your report so I can lay down."

"Of course my lord." He clasped his wrist behind his back and stood straight, blinking coldly as he focused his thoughts. "The leaders of the casino Gomorrah have agreed to our terms and have started making arrangements. If they continue to support us then they should be ready in time to start a riot on the Strip once the attack on Hoover Dam starts."

Caesar nodded slowly, flinching when he did. "Good. Make plans to check up on them twice a month. I don't want them getting cocky and fucking everything up."

"Very well Lord Caesar."

"What about the Tops and Ultra Lux? Have you got anything we can use on them?"

"The Ultra Lux was once a tribe of cannibals and recently several members have been vying for a return to, as they call it, the 'Old Ways'. This could be the perfect chance to...convince them of our morals."

"And the Tops?"

Vulpes pursed his lips. "The Chairman are very true to Mr House making them harder to convince. However, their leader, Benny Gecko, recently left the Strip and hired a group of Great Khan thugs to escort him to a small town to the west of here called Goodsprings. According to my reports he intercepted a Courier there and stole their package after shooting them in the head."

That got Caesar's attention. "Was it one of ours?"

"No. None of my Frumentarii have a mission in that area. Although, "he drawled, "I did hear a report that Ulysses was spotted in the area however he disappeared soon afterwards."

"What's he doing back in Nevada? He's supposed to be up in Utah."

"As of right now the information is scarce, but I have sent out the message to my Frumentarii to keep and eye out for the man."

Caesar breathed out and massaged his temple. "Who is this other courier if not one of ours?"

"Freelance I believe, but all we truly know at the moment is that they survived the attack and is currently recovering in the town of Goodsprings. The extent of the damage in unknown but it wouldn't look good for the casino if it came out that it's leader shot an innocent Courier."

Caesar nodded, brow furrowed. "Leave that idea for now. Better wait and see if this Courier makes a full recovery or comes out a retarded child. The last one we can work with otherwise we'll need a different plan of attack for the Tops." he looked up at Vulpes. "If that is all to your report then you are free to return to your initial mission. Are you prepared for the attack on Nipton?"

"Three of my men are currently stationed there and have begun the preparation for the raid. Do you have any orders before it begins?"

Caesar stood with clumsy steps, wincing at every move his head made. With a grunt he stood straight and looked Vulpes directly in the eyes.

"Make sure the message is loud enough Vulpes. The New Vegas population are amongst the worst profligates we've come into contact with and a simple raid won't faze them. Give them something to be scared of. Show them what my Legion is capable of."

"Of course my lord. I have it all planned out."

"Don't disappoint me Vulpes. I would hate to make Alerio the new leader for my Frumentarii."

Saoirse woke at five am on the morning she left Goodsprings. When she asked Sunny about the road to Primm she'd put the journey at five to six hours on foot depending on how fast you moved. The idea of travelling in the midday sun of the Mojave wasn't appealing to her so she chose early morning, even if it was a horrible time to wake up. Doc Mitchell had filled her backpack with enough medical supplies to keep her going for two days at the most, all he could afford to give away. With a final thank you and a promise to return his kindness, Saoirse stepped out into the Mojave and made her way to Primm.

She regretted leaving Goodsprings the second she got close enough to Primm.

"Motherfu-" she groaned, ducking behind a pillar as a convict shot at her. She reached for her 10mm but stopped when she heard someone calling over the sound of gunshots.

A soldier stood beside a sandbag wall and waved her over. Taking a chance she ran for the crumbling town, thankful that the convict didn't try and take another shot.

"What the hell were you doing?" the soldier shouted once they were in the safe zone. "You could have gotten yourself shot!"

"How was I supposed to know people would be shooting at me?" she replied, "It's not as if there was a sign."

The soldier let out an exasperated sigh. "A warning was issued to all the neighbouring towns _weeks_ago. No one was to come near Primm until the situation was dealt with."

"What situation?"

"The whole town has gone to hell that's the situation. You should head up back to where ever you came from. You won't find anything here."

"I need to get in. I have a delivery that needs signed for." She was surprised at how easily the lie had slipped in but was able to keep a lid on it. She didn't need to ruin it by acting like she'd said something wrong.

"Too bad. A bunch of convicts from NCRCF have taken over the place. No one goes in or out. Lieutenant's orders. If you care that much take it up with him."

With that the soldier went back to his post. She opened her mouth to make a bitter remark but thought against it and closed it. It wouldn't help if she went around shouting at people.

She glanced at the bridge leading into the town and hitched her backpack up her shoulder. It would be better for her to just make a run for it rather than ask the Lieutenant's permission only to be refused.

Then she saw the mines. Sunny had warned her about them before Saoirse had left. With Powder Gangers running around Sunny thought it would be important for her to know even a little about explosives. Even though Sunny's knowledge on the subject was limited, her teaching had taught Saoirse one thing. Don't touch the metal disks unless you wanted catapulted into the stratosphere.

With careful steps she avoided the disks, making sure she wouldn't make them beep. Beeping was bad.

"Hey!" the officer from before shouted. "Get back here!"

"I won't be long!" she replied, backing up into the town.

The entire place smelt of smoke and metal and several small fires were lit in barrels scattered around the town. She slipped the pair of goggles Sunny had given her over her eyes and readied her 10mm.

No one came from the buildings or shot at her, and she couldn't see anyone. She kept quiet, trying to hear every footstep and the crunch of gravel around her. The town was deadly quiet, the only sounds coming from the birds that would caw, and scratch at the ground in search of food.

Then she heard the voices. Two men arguing. Keeping her footsteps as quiet as she could manage she tiptoed closer to the sources, just outside the doors of a place with the name Vikki & Vance Casio. They were kicking and shooting at the door while hurling insults at each other.

"Try blowing the door off!"

"With what? A coffee cup?" the other replied, words laced with sarcasm. "You used up all out dynamite like a fucking idiot."

"Who you calling an idiot fuck head."

Saoirse raised her gun to man closest to her, aiming for his head and pulled the trigger.

The sound of the shot made her head pound but she ignored it and pulled the trigger again and again until the man went down. His friend turned to her and pulled out a large knife from his belt.

"You wanna piece of this!" he shouted, lunging forward. She stumbled back, losing her aim for a moment.

"Come on you piece of shit!" she dodged his attacks the best she could, stumbling backwards. One of her knees buckled and the blade skimmed across her arm leaving a nasty cut. Once the shock of the attack wore off she re-aimed and placed the barrel of the gun right against his head and pulled the trigger.

She flinched at the sound the bullet made and the sticky blood splattering on her hand and arm. Swallowing, she averted her eyes from either body and stepped over them to the casino.

"Hello?" she called through the door, knocking on the hard wood. "Can you open up please?" She heard a faint shuffling from behind the door and a muttering before a female voice called out to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm a courier. I-" she cut off, frowning. She couldn't just go in, get the information and leave. She'd be condemning theses people to death. "I'm here to help."

The other side of the door was silent then the door opened.

"Hurry up before anyone sees you." the woman hissed, grabbing her arm and pulling her in.

She tripped over her feet at the suddenness and took while to get her bearings back.

"You've picked a bad time to come to Primm kid." the woman said. "Don't know how you think you can help."

"I'm still thinking about that." she said, glancing around the room. The gash on her arm burned, the blood seeping into the blue jumpsuit. She'd need to wrap it up when she got a chance. "You wouldn't happen to know who owns the Mojave Express out there?" she asked, gripping her arm to stop the bleeding. "I need help locating something."

"Hoi! Nash. Kid here's looking for you." A dark elderly man snubbed out a cigarette under his boot and walked towards them. The lack of hair on his head only highlighted the deep wrinkles and lines on his face, his skin like dark leather.

"Hey there youngster." he said. "Bad time to visiting Primm."

"It's more a business call than anything else. I'm here about a package I was supposed to deliver. It got stolen."

"Yeah," he said, his voice rough and low, "I remember you. Courier number six right? Some oversized poker chip."

"Yes! You remember me?"

"I remember most faces that come through Primm. Makes it easier to spot the no gooders." his eyes narrowed. "Strange you wouldn't remember this place though."

"I was...injured during the delivery. I can remember before waking up three days ago. Anything you can tell me would be appreciated."

"Sure thing. I'm Johnson Nash seeing as you need reminding. Do you have the delivery order on you?"

"Um...yeah. Wait." she slipped off her backpack and pulled out the delivery order. He took his without a word, his brow furrowing.

"Well first thing I can tell you is that this package had strange written all over it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well first off, it was a robot that had us hired you lot. Six couriers all carrying different items. Chess piece, pair of dice that kind of stuff. The payments for all the others went through seems that yours is the only one that didn't make it. Seems like lady luck has it out for you. You weren't even supposed to take this job. The first deadbeat we hired to do the job cancelled. Hope a storm from the Divide skins him alive. Well, that's where you came it. A last minute call."

"Some cancelled? Why?"

"No idea. He did get this funny look on his face when he saw your name next on the list of couriers though. He asked me if your name was for real and I told him, sure as lack of rain you were still kicking. Then he turned down the job, the money was good so I asked him if he was sure. Let 'Courier Six' carry the package he said. Like the Mojave'd sort you out or somethin'. Then he just up and walked out. Haven't heard from him since."

"Do you know who he was? Where he went?"

"No clue. Sounded like there was some history between you two for him to act like that. Maybe he saw trouble in that package of yours or you name was bad luck. Not for me to say."

"Thanks for that Mr Nash. Every piece of the puzzle helps."

"Your welcome youngster. Anything else you wanted to know."

"N- Actually yes. Did you see some guy in a checkered suit come by here? They took the chip and I plan on getting it back."

"Hmm...now that I think about it some townies out scavenging for supplies noticed some fella in daisy suit come through with a bunch of those Great Khan misfits. Said they were talking about some chip."

"One of those men took the chip. I need to know the best way to get to them."

"Sorry. I don't know much other than that. Although Deputy Beagle may be obliging. He'd been taken notes on them since they strided into town. You find Beagle and you may get your answers.""

"Where is he?"

"Last time I saw him he was slinkin' around the Bison Steve when you pretty boy friend came through. Those convicts outside will have caught him by now. He's got a good heart but he can be as stupid as a super mutant and cowardly times. Don't be expecting any help from him if you break him out. Second his life is in danger you won't see him for dust."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The smell of dynamite and smoke was stronger when she left the casino, her nose wrinkling at the bitterness. She could only assume that it meant more of the convicts had ventured from the Bison Steve. She pulled out her gun and prepared herself for an attack. It was better to err on the side of caution rather than get another bullet to the head.

The town seemed empty, but then she saw the body. It was a man slumped against the Mojave Express with blood staining his clothes.

"_Check him."_her doppelganger said, appearing beside her. **"**_He doesn't need it."_

"But it's wrong."

"_This is the Wasteland sweet cheeks. Everything is wrong here."_

The only thing in his pockets was a delivery order. Number four, containing a pair of oversized fuzzy dice.

"Daniel Wyand." Saoirse muttered. "That was his name."

"_I don't rightly care missy."_

Saoirse ignored herself and entered the Mojave Express building. The air was damp and musty, strange and unnerving compared to the heat outside. It was obvious enough that the building was Nash's home, with the bed in the back with the refrigerator but apart from that there was only one thing of interest in the room.

A small round robot sat on the counter. An eyebot. Images flickered through her mind, round flying robots playing music and shooting at wasteland critters. The model before her looked rather advanced, with a reinforced frame but well weathered for previous action it must have been in.

She dropped her backpack to the floor and pulled out a screwdriver. Apart from the wear and tear from wasteland elements and the occasional bullet, the eyebot was it good shape, little in the way of serious damage. Rolling it over she checked the electronics and found that some of the primary systems were still functional, along with the redundant systems. If she bypassed some of the primary systems the secondary systems would compensate and make the repairs easier. Quickly running the bypass the gycopes on the robot began to spin.

Saoirse smiled. This would make it easier to fix.

She grabbed the Fixin' Things magazine from Johnson Nash's beside and got reading, following the examples word by word.

As soon as she wired the final component, the, little bot sprung to life. It hovered above her, facing her as if waiting for a command.

"Umm..." she flicked through the magazine."Companion Protocol Begin."

The robot beeped in reply, spinning around as if the idea of following her made it happy.

"Hello..." she leaned to the side to read the nameplate on the back. "ED-E?"

The robot beeped.

"ED-E then. Well at least I know your name now. Come one. We've got Powder Gangers to get rid of."

She collapsed against a wall, her arm burning from a close call with the leader's flame thrower.

"Come out you little bitch!" he cried, switching on the flame thrower again and scorching the wall she was hiding behind. "I know you're there!"

Her 10mm was empty, all her bullets wasted on the goons that came before him. ED-E had helped her until he ran off somewhere, she had been too busy trying to not get shot to notice where that was.

"You have to come out sooner or later bi-What the fu-!" the leader screamed and there was a clattering of metal against the floor. Saoirse peaked out of her hiding spot and saw the convict leader crumpled on the ground like a discarded piece of clothing. ED-E beeped from behind him, sounding like he was happy.

"You did that?" she asked walking up to the small eyebot. ED-E moved up and down, what she assumed was the robot equivalent of nodding.

"You are the coolest thing ever!" she said, hugging the small robot. It beeped again, sounding similar to a purr. "Lets go an find Beagle. He must be round here somewhere."

"Mhmmh Uhg!" a grumble came from the kitchen. Saoirse looked at ED-E and frowned. She'd best be careful.

A blonde man was tied up in the corner of the room, kneeling on a dirty mattress amongst broken bottles and empty packs of sugar bombs. He was struggling against the ropes and his voice was muffled by the gag.

She ran over to him and pulled the gag from his mouth.

"You must be Deputy Beagle." she said with a small smile. The deputy coughed and spluttered, spitting out pieces of fluff a dirt.

"Why, yes I am. It's a pleasure to meet you." He pulled at the roped around his hands and sighed. "I'm in a bit a predicament here. I'd be most appreciative if you'd set me free."

"I heard that you may have some information on some Khans that came through here with a guy in a checkered suit."

"My good lady, I believe I may have some information that may prove useful. If you would just untie my hands I'd be more than happy than to share that information with you."

Saoirse pursed her lips and rolled her eyes. Figured.

"I got myself shot at and burnt with a flamethrower to save you. You tell me what I need to know or you rot in here. Your choice."

He looked her up and a down, then gulped. He knew from experience it was a bad idea to annoy a broad with a 10mm strapped to her hip.

"Well you look to be the trustworthy sort. Okay, I'll tell you what I know."

"I overheard them saying they were heading to Novac. If you wanna follow them I strongly suggest you take the route through Nipton. There are a lot of dangerous things out there in the desert, and you won't have me there with you to protect you, as I need to stay here and keep Primm safe."

Gritting her teeth she kneeled down and untied his hands. "Go on then. The convicts are dealt with anyway."

"Really?" his face lit up. "Well. That was quite an adventure then wasn't it? We taught those convicts a thing or two, didn't we? Breaking myself out of a hostage situation - not to diminish your role in it, of course - but it was all quite thrilling."

"Lets just get out of here." Saoirse wrapped her arms around herself. "The blood is making me feel sick."

"Problem is there's still no law in Primm. What's there to stop more convicts and the like putting us in the same situation?"

A billow of smoke escaped Nash's nose and he shook his head. "That's your job now _Sheriff_Beagle."

"Oh no! I'm just a deputy. And I can't be a deputy without a sheriff. It's the called the chain of command!"

They had been arguing since she'd arrived back at the casino with Beagle, going back and forth without any sign of a solution. Nothing was going to get done if they kept arguing like that.

"_You're too much of a bleeding heart kid."_her doppelganger said, blowing out smoke from her cigarette. **"**_No wonder that pretty boy got you."_

"I could help." Saoirse offered while she tried to block out the voice in her head and image beside her. "Couldn't in good conscience leave this place without protection."

Beagle lit up."You will? That's just marvellous!"

"You got any leads on where to find someone one?" she asked, hulking her backpack over her shoulders.

Both Beagle and Nash were quiet for a moment. "There's always that fella up at NCRCF. Ex-sheriff I believe." Nash said, taking a drag of his cigarette.

"And the NCR across the bridge." Offered Beagle. "But livin' under martial law don't sound so fun."

"NCRCF? That's Powder Ganger turf right?"

"Yeah. As long as you don't look conspicuous they should let you in. Try pretend you an ex-con as well if you're so inclined."

"I'm a girl." she stated. "I doubt they would believe they by passed seeing a woman incarcerated in a _male_prison."

"You could always use that to your advantage. Seduce them or something."

Saoirse shook her head and rubbed the bridge of her nose to dull the pain blooming behind her eyes.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." she said softly. "They might get the wrong idea."

Deputy Beagle nodded. "That's a good point. After all you won't have me there to protect you. I'll go and get the interview questions ready for when you get back."

Saoirse watched as he left, heading towards the back of the casino. Nash snickered, smoke coming out of his nose and mouth in small clouds.

"He's a bit nutty but he means well." Nash pointed to ED-E with his cigarette.

"I see you got that robot up and running again. How's it working out for you?

"He's an amazing little guy." she admitted. "Don't think I would have survived Bison Steve without him."

"You can keep him if you want. Not mine to give away really. How'd you get him running again?"

"Ran a bypass through his secondary systems. Made the repair a bit easier." she scratched the back of her head and avoided his gaze. "I used one of your magazines for it though. I can pay for a new one-"

Nash waved her offer away. "Consider him payment for offerin' to get us a new sheriff. He'll do you more good than me anyways."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it. If anything I should be thanking you. But I'll save all that for when you return. Don't want to count my eggs before they hatch."

Saoirse brought up the map on her Pip-Boy. "I should be back by tomorrow. NCRCF isn't far off. Primm should be okay for the time being, right?"

"_Please._**" **her copy scoffed behind her. **"**_They couldn't even stop a bunch of dick head convicts."_

Nash speaking broke her out of her mind. "We'll keep hauled up in here until law is returned. Easier that way. Hope you make it Miss Song."

"So do I."


	4. Chapter 4: The Man Comes To Town

**Fitcher Here: Just want to say thanks to the people who decided to watch this fic. Means a lot that people seem to like it and are bearing with me. I know it's a bit boring to start with but hopefully thing will kick off in the coming chapters. ****  
****Enjoy.****  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR****  
****THE MAN COMES TO TOWN**

By the time Saoirse arrived at the Mojave Outpost's bar every muscle in her body ached. She had asked herself several times why she had bothered hoofing it out to the edges of the Mojave border to get a prisoner a pardon so he could play sheriff. So far she hadn't come up with an answer other than, 'it felt like the right thing to do' which was a pathetic excuse in general.

The Major in the main building hadn't been the most understanding of people. It had taken her several tries to convince him that giving the ex-con Meyers a pardon but after explaining that it would free up supplies he reluctantly agreed. He'd even agreed to send the news down with the next supply cache to Hayes. It would save her trailing all the way back and give her an extra two days to catch up with the daisy suit.

She collapsed into a stool in front of the doors, not bothered to move to any others. Her jumpsuit was filthy with blood stains and streaks of dust and dirt. She'd need to find something else to wear soon, but at the moment she didn't care. After ordering a Sarsaparilla she ran her hands through her hair, wild and full of sand, and started massaging her head. One drink then she'd go and look for a bed before she passed out.

Helping Primm, heading to NCRCF, finding Meyers only to need a bloody pardon before he'd do anything. Didn't help when a bunch of Viper gang members ambushed her on the way. ED-E had managed to get rid of most of them, and once they'd cleared the highway patrol house out, she had a place to lay down. That still hadn't gotten rid of the fullness in her head. It wasn't necessarily painful, just irritating. There was too much stuff in her mind that she needed to think about.

Helping Primm, helping Meyers, remembering her past, finding the daisy suit and now clearing the road for Jackson. She'd brought it upon herself, her doppelgänger had reminded her of that many times, but now all she wanted was for all the voices and thoughts to go away and leave her in peace, if only for a moment then she could go back to helping.

At least that had a satisfying ending.

"Looking for trouble?" Saoirse snapped out of her daze at the sound of the tired voice. The woman sat beside her, eyes glazed over ever so slightly.

**"**Sorry." Saoirse said, rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"I didn't realise I was staring."

"Better be sorry. Don't like being stared at unless it gets me a free drink."

Saoirse frowned and leaned closer."You all right?"**  
**

"Oh, I'm fine as a _fucking _daisy. What do you think?" She looked down at the bottle in front of her, leaning her head in her hands. "I'm fucking pissed off and drinking isn't helping me forget anything. Hey!" she shouted at the bartender. "You watering down my whiskey or somethin'!"

The bartender waved her away. **"**Keep drinkin' Cass before I decide to cut you off."

**"**Just try. Son of a bitch." Cass said, hiding her head in her arms.

Saoirse pursed her lips and leaned forward, considering whether or not she could continue the conversation. The woman looked like she needed to talk. What would the harm be?

Her doppelgänger laughed and blew out smoke from her cigarette.

_(You said the same thing about talking to those Viper gang members and that got you a bullet in the arm.)_

(Shut up!)

**"**You trying to forget anything in particular or just for fun?" The red haired woman looked up and glared like a grumpy child.

**"**Lost my caravan."

**"**Sorry."

**"**Unless you're the bastard who burned the driver and cargo to ash, there's nothing to be sorry for." She grumbled into the bottle

**"**Everything?"

**"**Even the pack brahmins." she paused and frowned. "And the whiskey. Not sure which one pisses me off more."

"Don't sound like raiders to me."The woman sighed. "Probably Legion. They don't like women at the best of times, never mind when they're in a position of power, even if it is just a caravan. I'd heard they've been trying to cut off the NCR's supply lines but I didn't think it was _this _bad. The fucking government red tape's got us locked up tighter than a New Vegas virgin. Just try arguing with Jackson about it."Roads aren't safe" he said. No _shit _you washed-out old _fuck _up I didn't need a Brotherhood Scribe to tell me that."

"I've met him. Nice impersonation."

She snorted. "Yeah. I think its a rule of being a NCR soldier. You stay with us long enough you'll see the worse outcome of everything. Lost your gun? A legion soldier must have taken it and because of your failure the Legion will win the next battle of Hoover Dam. Wayda go hero!"

**"**Think that's a bit of an overreaction."

She scoffed. "Welcome to the NCR. You must be new here."

**"**If your caravan's gone why are you still here?" Saoirse asked. "Shouldn't you be running round the Mojave by now?"

**"**That's what I thought. But Jackson won't let me head north. It's not safe...and even though my caravan's gone, my caravan _papers _are keeping me here." she looked up suddenly. "You didn't come here looking for work did you?"

**"**Well...I'd hoped-"**"**Forget it kid. You're more likely to find work in the Divide than here. Go and find the Crimson Caravan branch, south of Vegas if you're desperate. They can help you out."

Her eyes narrowed. **"**Y'know? You're not that bad. Or at least you haven't started a fight with me or run off. What's your name kid?" Saoirse held out her hand.

"Saoirse Song."The woman took it.

"Rose of Sharon Cassidy. Just call me Cass though. Everyone does. What are you here for anyway apart from non existent work?"

"Um..helping I guess. I'm a courier."

"Sounds exciting." she replied, not sounding excited at all.

"It has it's ups and downs."

**"**This is the Mojave kid, so get used to the downs."

**"**I'll remember that. Thanks Cass."

"Don't mention it. Might as well give some words of wisdom out. Not like I'm good for anything else right now."

"What can you tell me about this place?"

**"**Isn't exactly vacation material I tell you that. From this point you're supposed to be able to head north but when you get here you get stuck. Its either drink your sorrows away or stare at that giant fucking dick outside."

"I-I think I might have missed that"

Cass sighed. "It isn't really a giant dick, but it might as well as be." she put on a faux serious face and spoke in a low voice that dissolved into her own as the anger grew. "'_How can we show the Mojave that we can protect it? Should we protect our roads? Look after our people? Of course not! Lets just build a giant __**fucking **_monument. That'll show them we have the balls to look after the place without actually doing anything'."

**"**Bitter?" Cass snapped to attention. It was like all the alcohol had rushed out of her system, leaving her completely sober and sane.

**"**If the Republic put as much effort into protecting the East as they put into those two assanine _giants _outside, then they'd be _worth _that monument. Statues of two men shaking hands covered in blood. Don't seem to be nothin' to brag about."

"Covered in blood?"

Cass sighed, all her fire gone."I'm speaking figurative. There isn't any blood on their damn hands. There might as well with the amount of people that have died to secure this region only for them to fuck everything up." she frowned and stared at Saoirse. "I'm surprised you don't know any of this. I thought it was like Mojave 101."

She looked down at her sarsaparilla and gave an embarrassed laugh. "I-I can't really remember much about this place. If anything."

**"**Must have had one hell of a party then. Thought I'll give you some free advice. Stay away from any men in red skirts, wielding machetes. They have a habit of murdering and/or raping anyone with a vagina."

**"**I-I-I'll keep it in mind. Is there anywhere to sleep round here? Feel like I haven't slept in days."

**"**Through the back. Just lay down in one. None of them are owned you just sleep were you fall."

"See ya Cass. And thanks."

"Take care kid, and good luck." Saoirse headed for the bunks. Cass took another drink from her bottle and shook her head. "You'll damn well need it."

* * *

Saoirse arrived back at the Outpost the next morning at around eleven am. She'd left to clear the road for Jackson at nine am and the trail even to the bridge was long enough to keep her from getting it finished quickly. Ant goo and desert sand covered her a vault jumpsuit, and for the second time since she set off she realised she'd need to get different clothes. Although comfortable, the jumpsuit was too covered up and warm to wear in the heat. That and the fact it hadn't been cleaned in days.

She was making her way to the bar when she noticed Cass sitting outside, beside the plank leading up to the roof of the building. She was lounging against the wall, two empty bottles of whisky beside her and another half empty in her hand.

**"**Hey there kid." Cass said from underneath her hat, when Saoirse got close.

**"**You're outside." Saoirse stated.

**"**Too early to drink in a bar." Cass replied, taking a swig of her whiskey bottle.

**"**Yet your drinking whiskey?"

**"**What? I said it's too early to drink in a bar. That's why I'm drinking outside."

**"**O-okay."

**"**What about you? Where were you this early?"

**"**Just finished clearing up the road for Jackson."

She laughed without humour. "Well _shit_. Ain't that just like the NCR to get 'civilians' to do their work for them."

"He can't help it if he's short staffed."

"You know what I mean. I don't blame Jackson just the fucking people he works for. Was it as bad as he said or was it all just hysteria to get us scared?"

"It was okay. Although I'd been expecting raiders not giant ants."

That got her attention. "Giant ants? Jackson's been keeping us locked up in the Outpost due to giant _fucking _ants! From the way he went on about it I was expecting Legion or-or-or Super Mutants or something. Not _fucking _ants!" she pointed at Saoirse. "You don't even have a scratch on you. I could have gone and cleared the roads myself!"

**"**Well there were a lot of them." she explained, trying to backpedal. "ED-E did most of it though. Probably would have died if he hadn't been there."

"Ack! Stop trying to make me feel better." she waved a hand at her. "I will give you that thought. It is a strange fucking robot. Be careful 'round any Brotherhood members you see running around. They might kill you for that thing."

"Some already tried to kill me and yet here I am."

"Sounds like a story."

"For another day perhaps. When I'm not covered in ant goo and Mojave dust. There wouldn't happen to be any more work round here. I just know I'll be low on caps after I buy some new clothes."Cass shrugged.

"I don't know. Seems to be a lot of attention on Nipton though. Word is that one of the snipers on the nest on the roof spotted smoke coming from the East."

"Sniper on the roof?" Saoirse mimicked, looking up the plank.

"Yeah. Her name is...Ghost or something..." Cass snorted. "Fucking scary ooooooh. Guess it's cause you'll never see her till you're dead. Maybe she thought Caesar himself would piss and run when he hears it."

**"**I heard that Cassidy." A woman in a rawhide hat stood at the top off the plank, her arms crossed.

Cass laughed and threw out her arms. "Do I look like I give a shit, Ghost?"Ghost growled under breath and turned to Saoirse.

"You. Yeah you in the stupid ass jumpsuit. You looking for work?"

**"**Yeah."

"Then it's your lucky day. If you don't mind walking a bit and your eyes are good."

"What is it?"

Ghost sighed and looked down. "I think there's trouble in Nipton. No traffic from there on the roads and while I can explain that away. The smoke from the town I can't. I'm sure it's been hit. What I need to know is if they survived it. Might be Powder Gangers with all that smoke in the air."

**"**Sure." Saoirse said. "I can leave this afternoon."

**"**Thanks." Ghost breathed. "I appreciate it. And you Cassidy." Cass made a face and downed more whiskey. "I'm getting you cut off. No more whiskey for you."

**"**Fuck you Ghost. You can't do that."

**"**Who's the Ranger here?"

**"**Son of a _bitch_!"

Saoirse smiled."See ya Cass."

* * *

She was starting to really hate the Vipers. They didn't stop to think or consider that the girl with a robot following her and a 10mm on her hip might be able to defend herself and not to bother attacking. If they hadn't began shooting everything would have been fine and both parties would have lived to see the next day. But no, they shot and ED-E went into full attack mode. Before she could even dive behind a wall and ready her gun, ED-E had dispatched half of the group. Not that it worried them or made them stop.

Several bullets and three dead Vipers later, Saoirse collapsed against the wall and pulled out a Stimpak for her leg. She was thankful that she'd forked out enough for some leather armour. It wasn't the most comfortable thing in the world but it protected her from most of the bullets and knives heading her way.

She sighed as the Stimpak kicked in, the cool feeling as her skin knit back together with every minute that passed. Pushing herself to her feet she hefted up her backpack and whistled for ED-E.

She smelt it before she saw it. The smoke in the air was pungent and bitter, reminding her of the stench her skin made after a bad burn. Her stomach swirled with the Med-X, making everything spin for a moment. Then she heard shouting.

"Yeah!" A man was running towards her, spinning and jumping like a mad man while he screamed in joy towards the sky. "Who won the lottery? I did!" he stopped when he reached her and grabbed her into a forceful hug.

"Hey!" He let her go without warning and stared up at the sky, taking in a deep breath.

"Oh! That air! It's like booze!" Saoirse watch in horror as he collapsed to the ground and began to kiss the broken concrete. She could smell smoke on him, but no alcohol so she was sure he wasn't drunk. She wasn't sure _what _he was.

"A-are you okay?" she asked. He rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head, lounging in the sun.

He laughed."O_kay_? I just won the lottery! I've never felt better! Oh my God, just _smell _that air!"

"What lottery are you talking about?" He jumped up and looked at her as if she was the crazy one.

"_The _lottery lady! The only one that matters! I won and those other losers _lost_!""Maybe you should sit down for a minute." she said, reaching over to lead her away from the burning town.

"Hell no I've got some living to do! I won the mother fucking lottery!" And with that he ran off, jumping and screaming in joy as he went.

Saoirse blinked and shook her head.

**"**Come on ED-E." she said, readying her 10mm. He beeped and hovered behind her. "Be careful." A cold chill travelled down her spine and her nose crinkled at the pungent smell of smoke and burning flesh wafting through the air. Fires blazed around her, while red flags bearing the mark of a golden bull stood strong amongst them. Some part of her brain told her to turn around. She'd already seen and heard enough to know that Nipton hadn't made it and yet there was still that tiny sliver of hope that someone had escaped and she wasn't walking through a ghost town.

Bodies lined the main street, strung up on electrical poles like an offering to the heavens. They were all Powder Gangers. Her chest clenched and throat closed up. Her doppelgänger sauntered into her vision, still smoking.

_(They deserved it then.)_

(No one deserves that.)

_(Not even the ones who strung them up?)_

She looked to the end of the road. Around seven men stood at the steps of the main hall, each with a dog. They didn't notice her presence, too preoccupied with the tied up Powder Ganger in their mists to notice her

(_Back away missy. This ain't your fight.)_

(I told Ghost I would check)

_(Fuck Ghost. You're not getting shot in the head again. I won't let you.)_

The voice was stronger than usual, and louder like it was gaining strength in her mind. Ignoring herself, she stepped closer to one of the strung up Powder Gangers. With a glance at the men who still hadn't noticed her, she pressed her fingers against his wrist, trying to find a pulse. It was faint, but it was there and that was enough. When she reached up to untie him he gasped as if he hadn't had air in hours. Glassy eyes wandered around the horizon before landing on her, his head lolling from side to the side. His lips were cracked and blood dribbled from a gash in his head. He'd tried to fight back.

" ...me" It took a moment for the words to sink in. He couldn't possibly mean it. Kill him? Kill him. That's what he said wasn't it?

_(You killed a bunch of Vipers on the way here. What makes this any different?)_

(He's asking me to. No one ever asks to be killed.)

With a heavy heart she raised her 10mm and aimed for his head. Better to make it quick.

"I'm sorry." she said. "I am so so sorry." And with that she shot him. The men at the end of the road turned in her direction at the sound of the gunshot, but she didn't acknowledge them. She wouldn't until she was done.

She went down the row of crucified men, shooting each one. None of them would make it unless they got a doctor within five minutes of being let go and there wasn't one for miles. This was the only mercy she could give them.

Even if her doppelgänger was laughing themselves to death in the corner.

(_Finally got yourself a backbone Si?)_

From the corner of her eyes she saw one of the men move to stop her but the one in the dog's head stopped him with a motion of his hand. He was the leader. If she was lucky he wouldn't kill her. Holstering her 10mm, she approached the men.

"You were trying to give them relief." the leader said, curiosity evident in his voice. "Amusing."

Saoirse wasn't sure how to reply."Who are you?" she asked.

"The flags and crucifixes didn't give it away?" he asked with a sinister smile. She didn't know where it came from. It was like the words had been waiting for her and her mind knew just how to use them.

"I've had bout of amnesia lately. Forgetting things seems to be the main symptom."

"I am Vulpes Inculta and don't worry. I won't have you lashed and strung to a cross like the rest of these degenerates." he stopped and looked her up and down. "It's actually useful that you happened by." he crooned.

He stepped closer to it, too close for comfort but she didn't move. She refused to be intimidated.

"I want you to witness the fate of the town of Nipton." he explained, circling her with his hands clasped behind his back.

"To memorize every detail. I want you to teach anyone you meet the lesson that Caesar's Legion taught her today." he stopped behind her, speaking over her shoulder. "Especially any NCR soldiers that you come into contact with."

"What lesson did you teach?" she asked. "How not to decorate your town?" she bit her lip the second she said it, praying to whatever was watching her that the man, Vulpes, wouldn't kill her where she stood.

"What lesson? Now where to begin? That they are weak and we are strong?" he asked, ignoring her comment.

"That much was known already. But the...true depths of their moral sickness. Their...dissolution," he spat, "Nipton serves as the...perfect object lesson."

"What did they do that deserved this?"Vulpes stepped forward so he stood beside her and looked at her as if analysing her. As if trying to figure out what she was thinking.

"It was a town of whores." he said simply. "They served whoever was able to pay. Profligate troops, Powder Gangers and men of the Legion such as myself. They didn't care who it was. Their greed and dissolution was so great that I was able to convince them to lure profligate troops into a trap and it was only once I sprung it that they realised they were trapped inside it too."

A shiver went down her spine at the sound of his voice. Liked he was enjoying the fact he'd just slaughtered an entire town.

"You took them all?"

"Each one of them were guilty. I herded them into town and told them their sins, the foremost being disloyalty." He stepped closer, talking into her ear. "Did you know that when Legionaries are disloyal some are punished and others are made to watch? No? Neither did the people here. That's when I announced the lottery."

"Even when supposed...'loved ones' were dragged away to be killed they clutched onto their ticket and did nothing to save them. Do they sound deserving of the life they had?" Saoirse pursed her lips. She had no idea what to think.

"I..." she trailed off, the previous bravery running for the hills, leaving her leaving her unable to find the right words. What could she say to appease him that wouldn't taste like ashes. "I admire...the purity of the Legion's justice." she stared his directly in the eyes and didn't waver. She wouldn't. It was the only thing that would wipe the taste the words had left in her mouth.

Vulpes smiled and she realised nothing she could have said would have convinced him. He didn't believe her for a second.

"It has a stark beauty to it I'll agree. Now go," he demanded. "and teach people of what you learned here. There will be many more lessons in the days to come."A large explosion went off behind her, making her flinch away from Vulpes and turn to her robot.

ED-E floated towards her, beeping as if proud of the fact he blew up three radscorpions.

**"**ED-E." she sighed, voice trembling. Vulpes didn't seem so exasperated, in fact it was the opposite. He appeared intrigued.

**"**What is this?" Vulpes leaned toward ED-E to get a closer look.

**"**Nothing." she said simply, and the words sound stupid even to herself. Vulpes looked at her, his lips upturned.

" I-I-I mean..." she breathed out. "It's a robot." Before Vulpes could say anything one of his followers spoke up.

**"**Your...robot," he spat out the term like it was dirt, "is in the shape an eye. I don't like it."

**"**Where did you find it?" Vulpes asked, ignoring his soldier. She opened her mouth the say Primm but thought against it. What if he decided to go after the town for giving her ED-E or to search for more. The town had already gone through enough, it didn't need a Legion raiding party thrown into the mix.

**"**In some abandoned house on the side of the road." she said. "Fixed him up and now he follows me."

**"**_You _fixed it?"

**"**Yes. I like technology. It interesting."

**"**Then we agree on something. I would recommend you keep...'him' out of sight. I wouldn't want a Legion messenger to get shot down by a member of the Brotherhood."

**"**I'll keep that in mind."

**"**Make sure you do. Vale." He turned and headed out of the town, his men following and Saoirse let out a breath. He was gone. She wasn't dead. That was a good sign.

"Before I leave," he called, catching her off guard, "what is your name?" he asked. "Just out curiosity."

"Um..." she cleared her throat, words becoming dry. "Saoirse." she said.

"It was...enlightening to meet you Saoirse." She didn't let herself relax until they were out of sight. There was no need to let him give her another heart attack. Letting out a breath she turned to ED-E and shook her head.

"I'm going to kill you ED-E." ED-E bleeped in reply. Bloody snarky robot.

**"**I'm being serious. You're a dead robot when I find one that doesn't blow up radscorpions when a scary man is trying to intimidate me."

He beeped again.**"**You'll also be useful as scraps. At least they won't shoot Radscorpions when someone is trying to scare me half to death."

ED-E beeped again and Saoirse sighed. "Just don't do that again. You're lucky that Legion guy didn't realise how valuable you are. Doubt they would have let me go if they did."


End file.
